1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an educational device and more particularly to an educational device that is worn and is designed and structured to educate in the areas of counting, color recognition, differentiating shapes, and conceptualizing between the left and right.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Educating a child, especially a young child, is not an easy task. Small children have a very short attention span and the overriding goal of the educator is to keep the child's attention. As young children are prone to probe the world about them utilizing their hands, it is imperative that any approach toward educating a child involves the child's hands. As such, several devices have been developed to address these needs. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,858 issued to Cariffe, Jr. In this patent there is disclosed a pair of gloves which includes indicias for addressing which glove should be worn on which hand. Each glove includes a half of a face, and when placed together, these indicias form a whole face. Hence, the face, when formed will illustrate which hand will accept which particular glove. Though effective, these gloves do not address nor teach the concept of the left side from the right side, but rather, which glove must fit which hand. Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,781, issued to Boyd. In this patent there is disclosed a glove with a plurality of tags which are removably secured thereto. Though this glove does address a teaching method, this method appears to be difficult to follow and one that may inherently be cumbersome to utilize, especially for young children, who may have limited dexterity. The use of removable tags provides a device with pieces that can be lost or destroyed, and worse, swallow by a young child, thus becoming a choking hazard. In addition, the missing pieces can result in a non-operative device, defeating its intended purpose.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need to provide for an educational apparatus which can be worn and that will successfully teach the fundamental areas of counting, color recognition, shapes, and the concept of left and right. This educational apparatus should be suited for young children and provides for a learning process that is fun, safe, exciting, yet challenging.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages, by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.